One Day
by Kyra2
Summary: A day in the life of the guys. (a continuation of the other stories, takes place after games)


Warnings: sap, yaoi, third person pov, possible ooc  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 6x1  
  
Disclaimer: As sad as it makes me, I must admit that they aren't mine. *sobs*  
  
  
  
The sun peeks in through a half-shaded window, lighting up a large, rumpled bed. It creeps across the dark green blankets, up to a long alabaster leg, over a smooth hip to a slim waist and the golden skinned arm is wrapped around it.  
  
Up higher it moves, over a pair of well-muscled chests and a few tendrils of shining brown hair. It pauses then, if only for a moment, as though unwilling to fall across those eyes and wake the two beings from their slumber.  
  
But in the end it does just that, illuminating the lovely features, including the two sets of eyes, one black, one purple that have opened and are now smiling into each other.  
  
Leaning for a brief kiss the two separate and roll out of bed, heading for workouts, showers, and food.  
  
Another day has begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The warm morning sunlight frames a golden-skinned body as it moves through an intricate exercise. The graceful form flows through the motions and the light glints off of glossy black hair that has slipped free of its restraint.  
  
Across the lawn two brunettes pause in their stretches to watch. The shorter one smiles sweetly and tells his tall companion to keep his eyes to himself.  
  
The dark-eyed one finishes his workout and stalks over, pausing to admire his oh, so flexible mate before beckoning with a finger.Guessing the others intentions the slender youth bounds to his feet and follows.  
  
It's shower time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two now sit at a large wooden table. Their chairs are pulled close and they hold hands under its scarred oaken surface. Each happily eating their chosen breakfast and chatting with the other young men who share the large home with them.  
  
A blue-eyed young man is pulled into a tall blondes lap and glares viciously to hide his blushes, causing a round of laughter to spring up among his friends.  
  
The large and varied meal disappears quickly and the group sets about clearing the dishes away, occasionally pelting each other with soapsuds and stealing glances at their lovers as they work.  
  
This is how Saturdays are meant to be spent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is mid-afternoon, just after lunch. The group has spent the morning in various personal pursuits.  
  
The musicians playing their instruments, filling the house with music while the scholar reads and his long-haired mate fiddles with the small robotic toy he has been making.  
  
The tall blonde and his shorter, spiky-haired soldier industriously work on the engine of an old car. Both bound and determined to make it not only roadworthy, but downright impressive.  
  
However that time is over and all six have congregated on the front lawn. A thin disc similar to a Frisbee is pulled out of somewhere and the group arranges itself across the still green expanse.  
  
The tall blonde throws it randomly and the game begins. Bodies run, leap, and dive. Joy-filled shouts fill the air and the disc is inevitably lost to the grasping branches of a tall maple.  
  
Collapsing in a heap the six stare upwards at the sky. For once content to relax and neither say or do anything.  
  
They all know how rare the chance to act like the young men they are is and are fiercely determined to make the best of it while they can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clear laughter rings though the trees, accompanied by the sound of two sets of feet pursuing each other over the fallen leaves. It is late afternoon and the sunlight is filtering down, causing the leaves to glow and bringing a fiery shine to the hair of one of the two young men.  
  
The slightly taller, darker man suddenly leaps forward and grabs his fair companion, pulling him to the ground and setting about tickling him mercilessly. The smaller figure laughs and wriggles, trying to work his way free.  
  
Seeming to put one last burst of energy forth he sits upright and plants a kiss on the others lips. Instantly both calm down and lay back in leaves.  
  
The chestnut-haired one pillows his head on the others chest while both wear small, content smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man, the dark one from before, stands at the bottom of a staircase. He wears an elegant suit and fidgets nervously with something in his pocket. It becomes apparent that he is waiting for something, or someone.  
  
From the study a few feet away a slim blonde watches with a smile on his angelic face. He understands his friends restlessness, but knows what the outcome of this night will be. Heart near to bursting with happiness for the couple he heads out to find his own love, he knows that those two can handle things quite well by themselves.  
  
At the top of the stairs a graceful figure appears. The chestnut-haired young man, his violet eyes shining, stands in the faint light. He too is dressed in a fine suit and has his tresses carefully braided out of the way.  
  
He descends and takes the offered arm, joining his love as they walk out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is an hour or two later and the pair are walking calmly through a park. They have discarded their jackets and ties somewhere and have unbuttoned the collars of their shirts.  
  
The darker one has a hand in his pocket and suddenly stops, turning to the other with a faintly excited expression. Gently placing a finger on the bright ones lips, stilling any questions as he leads him to a spot overlooking the park.  
  
He pauses for a moment then, breath stolen by the beauty of what stands before him. His companion is softened by the silver moonlight, sweet features made fey.  
  
Blinking to clear his head he kneels and speaks softly, pulling something out of his pocket and offering it to the other.  
  
Those stunning violet eyes seem to glow as the young man accepts the ring with shaking hands, a tear of joy slipping down one smooth cheek as it is slipped onto his finger.  
  
A moment later the two are caught in a fervent embrace, the moonlight shining off of a simple gold band. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pair have returned to the house and are greeted briefly by their friends. The small group congratulates them before vanishing back to their own rooms, leaving the newly engaged couple to themselves.  
  
They detour through the kitchen, collecting a bottle of sweet white wine and a pair of glasses before ascending the stairs to their room.  
  
The moonlight shines down on two bodies, accenting the play of firm muscles under satin skin, bathing the two in a silver glow and clearly showing the depth of their love before disappearing behind a cloud.  
  
  
  
Notes: Well..I think that the sap-fest is now over. Can't see how there could possibly be any more. Hope ya'll remember to brush your teeth. And review! I like reviews! 


End file.
